


Sunset

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: I found my heart and broke here. [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium) ]





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural bukan milik saya, kalo iya pasti Michifer udah kawin //hush

_Im on my way_

_Driving at ninety down the country lines_

Castiel melewati dinginnya malam kota. Tidak peduli dengan lampu lalu lintas yang berulang kali dia terobos. Tidak peduli dengan suara klakson yang mengiringinya. Tidak peduli dengan semua yang di belakangnya. Ingin Castiel begitu, dalam kencangnya angin yang menamparnya lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka, Castiel sadar ada satu yang tidak bisa dia abaikan.

_When I was six years old_

_I broke my leg_

_I was running from my brother and his friend_

_And taste the sweet perfume of the mountaine grass_

_As I rolled then_

"Ayo, Cassie! Jangan jadi pengecut!" Lucifer dan Alastair memamerkan tarantula yang entah bagaimana mereka awetkan. Castiel berlari keluar. Tidak peduli dengan tawa dua saudaranya mengetahui bagaimana wajah takutnya akan tarantula yang mereka pegang.

Castiel berlari makin kencang ketika bunyi rumput yang terinjak di belakangnya terdengar dekat.

Tanpa dia sadari, langkahnya membawanya ke bukit dekat lapangan. Castiel terengah sampai ke puncaknya hingga langkahnya yang sempoyongan menyandung akar pohon.

Castiel terjatuh, dia menggelundung dari atas bukit dan berakhir menghantam pohon di kaki bukit.

Kesadarannya kian menipis dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Bau rumput dan tanah serta sepatu yang mendekat kepadanya adalah hal terakhir yang Castiel ingat.

_And I miss the way_

_You make me feel_

_And it's real_

Castiel menginjak pedal remnya kuat ketika lampu mobilnya menyorot sosok yang dia kenal.

Castiel tidak mau melukai seseorang di depannya.

"Kau rusak seperti saat pertama kali aku menemukanmu."

Castiel bisa melihat bibir itu bergerak. Castiel bahkan bisa mendengar bagaimana suara yang sangat dirindukannya bergema di dalam telinganya.

"De-"

Kemudian sosok itu hilang.

Castiel menjatuhkan kepalanya ke roda kemudi.

Kakinya tidak bergerak untuk menekan pedal gas saat suara kereta sudah berdenging keras di samping mobilnya.

 

_We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

"Kau selalu lari dari saudaramu?"

Castiel mengangguk, membuat remaja laki-laki di sampingnya tertawa melihat kepolosan Castiel. "Aku terlampau sering melihatmu di sini."

Castiel mengalihkan pandangannya ke matahari terbenam di ufuk barat. "Mungkin karena aku ingin menemuimu. Aku sering melihatmu ke sini jadi....aku mengikutimu."

"Benarkah?"

Castiel mengangguk beberapa kali. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pendangannya kepada remaja di sampingnya yang juga sedang memandangi matahari terbenam.

Ini adalah kali kesekian mereka mendapati bertemu di tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama. Di atas bukit tempat mereka bertemu, memandangi matahari terbenam.

Namun yang kali ini berbeda, karena Castiel terlihat memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"Kupikir aku menyukaimu, Dean."

Remaja itu menatap Castiel, mata mereka lama saling memahami satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya bibir Dean terbuka,

" _Im sorry_."

_I found my heart and broke there_

_._

_Castle on the hill - Ed Sheeran_

 

**Author's Note:**

> //menggelundung bahagia.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca :')


End file.
